1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible monohull boat which can be made to move through the water in either a displacement mode or a planing mode and particularly to a boat which is thrusted by either sail or engine power in the displacement mode and by either sail or engine power in the planing mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Criteria of Speed/Design in Boats